The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,380 discloses a marine engine fuel system that provides a low pressure lift pump to draw fuel from a fuel tank and cause the fuel to flow into a reservoir and a high pressure fuel pump which draws fuel from the reservoir and provides it to a fuel rail. An inlet conduit of the high pressure fuel pump is provided with a primary and a secondary opening. The secondary opening can be an orifice formed through a wall of the inlet conduit. The secondary opening is positioned, relative to the primary opening, at a location which assists in controlling the fuel level within the reservoir and the quantity of gaseous fuel contained within an ullage above the liquid pool of fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,814 discloses a fuel system for a marine propulsion device that controls the pressure of liquid fuel within a fuel rail by altering the pump speed of a fuel pump. The fuel pressure in the rail is measured by a pressure transducer which provides an output signal to a microprocessor that allows the microprocessor to select an operating speed for the fuel pump that conforms to a desired fuel pressure in the rail. By decreasing or increasing the operating speed of the positive displacement fuel pump as a function of the measured pressure in the rail, the microprocessor can accurately regulate the fuel pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,953 discloses a fuel delivery system for a marine engine, which provides first, second, and third reservoirs of a fuel vapor separator and first, second, and third pumps to cause fuel to be drawn from the fuel tank and provided to the combustion chambers of an internal combustion chamber. A flow directing component is provided to inhibit recirculated fuel from mixing directly with fuel within the fuel vapor separator that has not yet been pumped to a fuel rail. The flow directing component receives recirculated fuel and also receives fuel from a second reservoir through an orifice formed through a surface of the flow directing component.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,603 discloses a fuel system for a marine propulsion system that includes a reservoir that defines a cavity in which first and second fuel pumps are disposed. The first fuel pump is a lift pump which draws fuel from a fuel tank and pumps the fuel into the cavity of the reservoir. The second fuel pump is a high pressure pump which draws fuel from the cavity and pumps the fuel at a higher pressure to a fuel rail of an engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,527 discloses a fuel injection system that incorporates a plurality of fuel injection arrangements, wherein each fuel injection is associated with a particular cylinder of the engine. Each of the fuel injection arrangements comprises a fluid passageway in which fuel and air are combined prior to injection into a combustion chamber of the cylinder. A valve is moveable with respect to an injection port to allow the pressurized fuel/air mixture to flow from the fluid passageway into the combustion chamber. A fuel injector is used to inject liquid fuel into the fluid passageway to be combined with pressurized air within the passageway. The system has a common air rail and a common fuel rail which are each connected to a plurality of the fuel injection arrangements. Upward movement of a piston within a cylinder is used to pressurize the air within the common air rail. All of the fuel injection arrangements can be used to contribute pressurized air to the common air rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,971 discloses a fuel rail assembly for an internal combustion engine including an elongated rail having a longitudinal inlet passage and a longitudinal outlet passage. The upstream end of the inlet passage is connected to a fuel supply line while the downstream end of the inlet passage is connected through a pressure regulator to the upstream end of the outlet passage. A return fuel line is connected to the downstream end of the outlet passage. A plurality of injector bores communicate with the inlet passage and extend to the exterior of the rail and each injector bore receives one end of a fuel injector, while the opposite end of each injector is sealed within a bore in a runner of an intake manifold. The injectors are mounted in a manner to provide limited tilt to facilitate assembly with the bores in the fuel rail and the manifold reservoir.